Collection of Drabbles
by Wolf-lover-girl
Summary: Requests very open for a collection of Amy/Eleven drabbles and one-shots. Can be set anywhere, any time, can be AU, just either drop a review or send a message and I'll write one! (Yeah, I do sucky summaries, but hey, Hannah Montana says nobody's perfect so ha.)


_Well hello there! I decided to start a collection of 11 and Amy one-shots and drabbles, so I could cheer myself up my fellow shippers up after Saturday!_

_So basically, if there was a scene you wanted to see, something you wanted to happen but didn't, an idea you wanted to write but you're too lazy to, just request it either in the reviews or on my Tumblr: .com _

_I'll be adding some of my own drabbles in probably, but first up is a request from an Anonymous on Tumblr, asking:"Omg can you write a make-out scene with Amy and the Doctor? :D Like in the Angel ep ;)"_

_You kinky little anon you. But anyways, hope you like, and remember to drop some requests and reviews and whatnot!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned anything the Doctor and Amy would already be together. So I evidently don't, screw you Moff._

* * *

"In here!"

The Daleks were closing in, the army UNIT had sent were slowly being reduced rapidly in numbers, and now Amy and the Doctor were stuck in some form of a clothes cupboard, him pulling it closed swiftly behind them.

"We should be fine in here," He whispered breathlessly after the running, pressing an ear against the door before returning to face her, optimism blaring through, "We'll just have to stay here for a while."

"I can think of a lot of things we can do in that time." She grinned, looping her fingers around his suspenders, pulling him closer. He looked rather flustered as she did this, his hazel eyes filled with panic.

"Amy, there are thousands of Daleks out there trying to kill us, I hardly think this is the optimum time to be doing this-" He began, but was silenced by her lips pressing against his for a brief kiss, effectively getting him to shut up.

"What better time than the present?" She asked with a smile, trailing a hand down his cheek, teasing the material of his TARDIS-blue bow-tie between her fingers.

"Rule 256." He grinned then, pride that she remembered the rule evident on his features as he cupped her face with his hands, locking their lips together, hers parting under his, small noise of agreement leaving her lips.

Her fingers slid under the hem on his shirt, onto the hard planes of his chest, feeling the muscles tensing beneath her fingertips. One leg wrapped around his, before he suddenly lifted her so her legs were wrapped around his hips, his lips never leaving hers as his fingers found purchase in her fiery locks. Her own hands roamed the back of his fluffy hair, wandered across his broad shoulders, the back of his neck.

His mouth began to work on her own neck, his lips moving against them, his teeth grazing against the soft skin there. She shuddered with heightened pleasure at the touch, and in an instant, all thought vanished from her mind, everything forgotten in that moment. His name passed quietly from her parted lips, making him smile, adding more pressure to the small bites and kisses, causing a toe-curling pleasure to shoot through her. The limited air between them seemed to be alight with electricity, sparks flowing between them. The combined warmth of their bodies, pressed so closely together, was overwhelming, left them in a haze of heat, fire and electricity.

The sound of the fighting raged behind them, but they paid no mind, too distracted in the feel of each other's lips, the wandering hands, the physical intimacy. "Amy," He murmured against her neck, his lips tracing across from her neck to her collarbone, kissing the burning skin there.

"Yes?" She breathed, tilting her head back to give him more access to her neck, breathless smile on her face which lit up her sparkling eyes.

What he was about to say was lost as the door suddenly flew open, and the all too familiar sight of a Dalek made him groan, taking a small step back from Amy, adjusting his shirt which was hanging loosely off him, exposing the flesh just above his belt.

"You have really bad timing, you know that?" He grumbled, grinning over his shoulder at Amy who smiled teasingly, draping herself over his shoulders to look at the Dalek. It didn't even bother to speak in it's robotic tone, merely fired a bolt in their direction, which skimmed over his head as he ducked, pulling her with him.

"Now what do we do?" Amy exclaimed, another laser aimed in her direction causing her to duck, making a mad sprint towards the Doctor, who was looking around for some sort of exit, before he noticed there was a small fire exit concealed behind a stack of clothes.

"Uh, run?" He suggested wildly, and he grabbed her hand as they started to run, him grinning cheekily as he could still taste her on his lips, feel the heat of her hands against his skin.


End file.
